Treasure Planet: The Adventure of Another Lifetime
by Zero1996
Summary: An O.C of mine finds herself at Montressor Space port and because she has no money takes a job on the R.L.S Legacy. Everything is going smoothly 'till she spots Jim Hawkins and takes a strange liking to him,but the real story takes place behind the scenes as the rest of the crew hold onto their own agendas and because of her pendant she is dragged into the middle of it.
1. Chapter 1

Treasure Planet: The Adventure of Another Lifetime 

Ch. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet

I was waiting for Him to return, he'd gone into his house to grab something. I had asked what, but his response was "you'll see."

BY "him" I mean Maxx Agito, my current boyfriend of almost three years. We wanted to get married in the future and be together forever, but I'm beginning to wonder if he's the one I really want. By now I bet you're probably thinking," Who the hell is this chick?"

Well I can answer that pretty easy, I'm Samn Crisis, age 17 ½ and I'm a world renowned world traveler. Let me explain that a bit better. My world is called Cerion, which is just like a normal Earth, but you can use magic and traveling to other worlds is a lot easier. For example if you take a ship of some sort out of Cerions' orbit you'll see other worlds, places like Agrabah, Halloween Town, and Atlantica it really is that easy; if you have a ship that is.

It's been a while since my last adventure; and I'm starting to miss all my friends like Sora, Riku, Kairi, Cid, Tifa, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, and so many others.

Maxx approaches me with his hands behind his back,

"What's that?" I ask trying to take a peek.

"Close your eyes." He comes closer and I close my eyes.

"Okay, my eyes are closed, now what?" I hear something open and then a jingle of some sort. Something is being placed around my neck.

"You can look now." I open my eyes, around my neck is now a blood red pendant the size of a small seashell, it hangs loosely on a silver chain.

"Oh Maxx! It's beautiful. "I quickly turn around and kiss him.

"I was afraid you wouldn't like it." He blushes a little bit.

I hug him again then look at the pendant turning it in my hand to get a better look. "So beautiful," I say transfixed on my new treasure. Maxx kisses my cheek softly.

"So are you." My face turns bright red, and I turn around and punch Maxx playfully in the arm. I then quickly run for my bike that is propped up on the side of the house. I hop on and pedal down the street toward the park.

When I reach the park I ditched my bike and run toward the swing set. Maxx chased me on his bike and is now right behind me. I eye the swing and dive through it, landing on my hands and quickly push off to stand back up to continue running. I quickly look back to watch Maxx just push the swing out of the way.

"That was lame!" I shout back to him. I hear footsteps coming up behind me. He's catching up; I looked down and closed my eyes. When I opened them I'm focused and my feet start moving faster. They make shorter strides and I find I use the toes of my shoes instead of my whole foot.

"Okay, Okay slow down." Maxx yells from way behind.

I dig my heels in the ground, to stop which would have worked if I hadn't been running so fast. I do a few flips in the air then gravity catches up and I landed on my butt rolling down a hill because of the force.

I finally stop and rub the back of my head; Maxx comes jogging up next to me out of breath.

"That looked fun," he chuckles then brings his hand down to my hand level; I grab it and pull him down next to me. "Whoa!"

Maxx lands right next to me then stretches out in the grass, looking at the sky. The sun is beginning to set.

I roll on my side and place my hand on his chest. The sunset is a beautiful blood red; it begins to take my breath away. While I'm dazed by the setting sun Maxx leans in and kisses my lips softly. I hear a strange noise that makes me brake away from our kiss and quickly look around.

"What's wrong?" he asked nervously. My head begins its swivel.

"You have to leave. Now!" I jump up and help Maxx to his feet, as shadowy figures come from every corner. Thinking quickly I grab Maxx's hand and run as fast as I can.

When we get back where we ditched our bikes we are well ahead of the "things" I had seen earlier.

"Maxx, get on your bike and ride home now." I order. He gets on his bike, but doesn't move.

"I'm not leaving without you Samn!" he urges.

I put my hands on his face, as my vision begins to blur. "Maxx, you need to go. Please! These things are after me and I don't want you to get hurt or taken or killed, ok? So please just go." I can't see any more, so I just kiss him one last time to show him I care. He rides off just as the creatures come out of the darkness and into the light of the street.

I get into a readied stance as they get closer, although, I don't notice the guy behind me who places a sack over my head, creating instant darkness.

It remains dark for a moment. Then I put my fists together and thrust my elbow backward into whoever it is behind me. I hear a gasp for air which I guess means I hit my target. Whoever was behind me let's go, and I sprint away.

As I run back through the woods I can hear the evil laughter getting closer. I take a sharp left turn and almost fall. I keep running and soon in front of me a clearing appears eagerly I run towards it.

I get into the clearing and my eyes widened. In front of me is a giant triangular shaped door. The voices are so loud now and I have no choice but to jump through that door no matter what. I kept running and as soon as I could reach the door I dive through it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Disclaimer: All I own is Samn

When I reach the other side I'm astonished. I hear the triangular door shut which makes me quickly spin around, "Great, there goes my way home." I give a hearty sigh. "Well, let's check this place out."

I start to walk out of the alley and into the town, but then a thought crosses my mind, my clothes probably won't fit in with the others in this world.

I scan for a clothing store, there's one at the end of the block, quickly, I run toward it. There is a wide variety of clothing, but I don't have much money with me. I'm forced to leave the store with two outfits including the one I came with. I'm now wearing a blue shirt black baggy pants and black boots that seem to be two sizes too big.

I began to walk around town more, realizing that it's futuristic I turn around and walk backwards to look up higher. It doesn't last long because I bump into something or someone. I hear what sounds like someone farting so I turn around, It's is a white slug looking thing.

"He's saying you stepped on his tail." I quickly look down and take my foot off his tail. The white slug makes more farting noises and stalks off. I turn around to see a dog-man; he is dressed fancy human clothes and has glasses on his nose. "I'm fluent in Flatula."

"Flatula, aye?" I smile and a giggle escapes from somewhere unknown to me.

"So, are you here for a job on the R.L.S Legacy?" Says the Dog-man.

"Uh…sure I guess." I say back. The Dog-man stands up and shakes my hand hard.

"Oh lovely, just lovely." He stops for a second as if he's realized something important. "Oh where are my manners? I'm Doctor Delbert Dobbler."

"Uh, nice to meet you Doctor. My name is Samn Crisis, an about that job…I'm pretty broke so just put me down for any job you got."

"Excellent, we'll be leaving at noon tomorrow. You there" Says the Doctor. I bow a bit and throw my bag over my shoulder, an as I walk away I can't help but think what I've gotten myself into.

I walk some more and look for an Inn, it's beginning to get dark and I need a place to stay for the night. Up the road a bit there's a sign that says "Inn" so I walk to it almost tripping a few times because of my shoes. Finally making it inside I walk over to the desk where a bell sits alone. Not seeing anyone around I ring the bell and wait until a small alien dude with three eyes pops up scaring the crap outta me.

"'Ello?" HE says.

"Um…I'd like a room for one please." I say still recovering for the scare.

"Otay here ye go." Says the alien; giving me a key that has a number three on it.

I take a few minutes to find my room because the alien didn't give me any damn directions, but when I finally find the room I unlock it and open it to reveal a class A room. There's a bed hovering in the corner and a T.V, and a bathroom that's theme is "under the sea". I drop my bag on the bed, kick my boots off and flop down on the bed. I look up at the ceiling and see that there are stars painted on it. It strikes me as strange that the room itself is space, but the bathroom resembles the sea.

I put one hand behind my head and use the other one to fiddle with my pendent that Maxx gave to me. How long have I been gone? Only a day, It feels like so much longer.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" I slowly stand up bootless and turn off the light then walk back over to the bed and resume my previous position. Closing my eyes the day's events catch up to me and I drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Disclaimer: all I own is Samn

**First thing first any italics will be inner thoughts and this chapter has been taken out of rated G form and I threw in a few choice words cause…well 'cause it's my story so if you're young read at your own risk I guess.**

That night I dreamt of pirates. The same one's that raided the park, except this time could see most of them. It felt so real. Then I heard a raspy, old voice. "We be taking that gem now lass an you won't be getting away this time." I went to run, but I tripped and fell on my face. I was about to look up when pain rushed up through my head as someone yanked on my hair.

I screamed out in pain. "that f***in' hurts dammit" I screamed louder as they yanked harder on my hair. I opened my eyes to see a metallic fake leg. "Cyborg…" I muttered. Whoever was holding me yanked me to my feet and I closed my eyes, but as I opened them again I was alone, sweat covering my bed at the old Inn…

I quickly sit up and run to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror everything seems fine, but my head aches like crazy, like someone really did pull my hair. I turn the water on and rub my hands together under it then cup them. I watch the water fill them up then splash it in my face. _Wake up dammit_…

There's a green towel close by so I dry my hands on that and walk back over to the bed. I sit down for a second then proceed to put my boots on. They're cold, but I have no time to worry about that now. One glace at the clock and…. "I'm ten minutes late!" I grab my bag and book it out the door dropping the key to my room on the front desk.

"Thank ye, come again!" Yells the little dude.

I bolt out the Inn door, while turning around to salute the little dude, I smash into someone.

"C'mon I don't have time for this sh**! I'm gonna be late!" I rub my head then look up to see some of the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen looking down at me all pissed off.

"Hey, watch it, oh…" He looks down but the pissed gaze fades into a bit of concern, but something else catches my eye, its Delbert.

"Samn! Glad you could make it!" Delbert appears from behind Jim. "Well, I see that you've already met Jim, here." I smile slightly a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, she almost knocked me over" Jim says.

"Sorry, I'm just in a bit of a rush. Do you guys know where the R.L.S Legacy is?" I ask not daring to look at Jim.

"Nope not in the slighte-OH! There it is!" Delbert pointed his finger toward a giant ship that had to be one of the biggest I had seen up close.

"Whoa…"

We all walked over to the ship and when we reached the platform Jim ran up first and I followed.

"This is so cool!" Jim spun around to look up at the sails but when he turned back around he bumped into a white slug thing. Just as I had done yesterday and once again it made a multitude of farting noises. "Oh sorry man."

I laughed but tried to hide it with my hand as Delbert appeared next to me. "I'll handle this Jim." Delbert, made some farting noises himself, and the white slug seemed to laugh. "I'm fluent in flatula Jim; I took two years of it in high school." With that Delbert walked off.

I looked over to Jim whose eyes still shown a beautiful blue that could make any girls' heart melt. He laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "Flautula, cool." I laugh at the Déjà vu I'm feeling and follow Jim who'd trailing after Delbert.

We walk around to the other side of the ship where I see a "Rock Monster". Delbert calls out to him. "Good Morning Captain, everything….ship shape?" He makes a goofy gesture that even embarrasses me but I stifle another laugh realizing he looks like a giant fishbowl. _How did he even get that thing on?_

"Ship Shape it is Sir, but I'm not the captain. The captain's aloft." The "Rock Monster" pointed up and as I followed his gaze I saw a Cat flip through the air and land on the deck, my jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Mr. Arrow." She addressed the "Rock Monster". _So he does have a name_. "I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual it's, spot on, can you get nothing wrong?"

Mr. Arrow tipped his hat to her. "You flatter me Captain." I glanced at Jim, but he didn't seem to notice. Instead the Captain turned to Delbert.

"Ah, Doctor Doppler I presume." Delbert sputtered out a yes, and then the Captain tapped on the glass of his fishbowl helmet. "Hello, hello, can you hear me." Delbert seemed to be getting irritated.

"Yes. Yes, I can hear you just fine thank you."

"If I may Doctor, THIS, works so much better when its right way up and plugged in." I watched her plug Delbert in. I don't really know what it did, but I laughed anyway. Delbert unplugged himself and went to point at the Captain but she shook him hand instead.

"I'm Captain Amelia, I had a bit of a run in with the business armada, but I won't bore you with my scars, you've met my first officer Mr. Arrow; Sterling, honest, dependable, brave, and true." She straightened her jacket and I was still trying to figure out what she had said because damn she talked fast.

"Please, Captain." Came Arrows, thank god, in a slower voice.

"Oh shut up Arrow you know I don't mean a word of it." I elbowed Jim who looked at me and smiled.

Delbert coughed to get their attention. "Ah, excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt this…lovely banter, but may I introduce Jim Hawkins. Jim, you see, is the boy who found the trea-" Amelia jumped at Delbert and grabbed his mouth before he could finish.

"Doctor, please! I'd like a word with you in my office." She let go of him and we walked to her office, I watched the crew members as we walked, they gave me bad vibes. Although, as I shut the captains door I feel better and proceeded to look around there instead.

"Damn this is nice…" my hand immediately covers my mouth. _Oops…_ Jim laughs at me as Captain Amelia walks over to the door behind me and locks it.

"Doctor, to blabber about a treasure map, in from of this particular crew, demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic. And I mean that in a very caring way."

My mouth practically drops to the floor. _Was that even English?_ Jim looks at the doctor then back to the wall where he's playing with some kind of weight.

Delbert seems extremely offended. "Imbecilic did you say? Foolishness I've gotte-"

"May I see the map please?" Amelia interrupts the Doctor. I nudge Jim and he pulls the map out of his pocket and tosses it to Amelia giving a sound that seems like he's saying "here"

Amelia's eyes light up and you can truly see the cat part of her. _It's not a ball of yarn…_

"Mr. Hawkins in the future you will address me as Captain or ma'am; is that clear?" I nudge Jim but then she looks at me. "Same goes for you, girl."

"Yes ma'am." I say as Jim mutters it under his breath.

"That'll do." Amelia puts the map in a cabinet and then shuts it locking it with a key that she then slips into her pocket. "Gentleman this must be under lock and key when not in use." Amelia walks past Jim and I and over to her desk then sits down. "An Doctor again with the greatest possible respect. Zip your howling screamer." I let out a small laugh. _Howling screamer; that's new._

"Captain, I assure you…." Delbert protests but Amelia doesn't care.

"Doctor, let me make this as monosyllabic as possible, I don't care for this crew _you hired_. Apart from this young lass right here, what's your name again?" Amelia pauses.

"Crisis; ma'am. Samn Crisis."

"Ah yes, apart from Miss Crisis the rest of the crew is….what did I saw this morning? Before coffee, it was rather good."

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, ma'am." Arrow says patiently.

Amelia seems slightly pleased with herself and smiles. "There ya go! Poetry!"

Doppler seems to get upset, "Now see here I_"

Amelia stands up, and get in the doctors face a little. "Doctor, I'd love to chat; tea, cake, the whole shebang, but-" Amelia smirks, like she's enjoying herself. "-I have a ship to launch and you've got…your outfit to buff up." Amelia stands up tall and faces Arrow. "Mr. Arrow, please escort these three to the down to the galley straight away. Young Hawkins and Crisis will be working for the cook, Mr. Silver."

Jim and I spin around so fast my head hurts.

"What! The cook?!" Jim beats me to the punch, but I still sigh and follow Arrow and the rest on them toward the galley where we would meet Mr. Silver.

**Sorry about the switching back and forth between tenses and views, the story is written on paper, but its old and I didn't write too good back then, but no excuses I guess.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Disclaimer: all I own is Samn

Mr. Arrow led us across the deck and I watched as the crew's eyes followed our every move. _This place is starting to get creepy..._

As we walked down the stairs to the galley Doc. started complaining about Captain Amelia.

"That-that feline! Who does she think is working for whom?!" I gave a sigh and scratched the back of my head, but then Jim started in on it.

"It's my map and she's got me bussin' tables." I turned around fast kinda sick of their b*tching.

"You both sound like girls just keep it to yourself; do you not realize Mr. Arrow is right behind you? By the gods..." Arrow just stared at me like he had been about to say something, but then he pushed Doc and Jim forward.

"Our Captain is one of the finest officers in this or any galaxy. So I don't wanna hear another cross word about her." I turned away from them and listened to the fine tune of whistling and...gears?

Arrow pushes them in front of me so I just follow from behind. "Mr. Silver!" Arrow bellowed, I peek out from behind him as a figure appeares from within the shadows. As he comes into the light I see that the figure is...a cyborg. Jim and I gasp slightly, but his attention is on the cyborg and he doesn't notice my gasp.

"Why, Mr. Arrow, bringing such fine and distinguished gents to grace my humble galley if I had known I woulda tucked in me shirt." I scoff a little bringing attention to myself. "Oh sorry lass, I didn't see ya behind Mr. Arrow Sir, my apologies." Silver who had tucked in his apron while he was talking undid it once again, and wiped both his mechanical hand and his normal hand on it then bowed to me. _What a gentleman...but that voice...I've heard it before..._

Arrow cleared his throat and gestured to Doc. "Let me introduce Doctor Doppler the financier of our voyage."

Doc took a loud step toward Silver who examined Doc with his mechanical eye. "Love the suit Doc,"

Doc covered his...himself and the room filled with awkward. "Oh well thank you, love the eye." Doc seemed to feel uncomfortable, not that he didn't have a reason too, and pulled Jim by the arm over to him. "And this young lad is Jim Hawkins."

Silver outstretched his mechanical hand, but it came out as a bunch of knives. "Jimbo," he realized it was the wrong hand combination and I watched as a "real", and I use that term very loosely, hand emerged. Jim only stared at Silver's hand so I shook it instead just to break the ice. It was cold as ice.

"I'm Samn, Samn Crisis." Silver nodded to me then looked back to Jim who averted his gaze.

"Ah now don't be afraid of this hunka hardware Jimbo." Silver's hand turned into a butcher knife. _I'm beginning not to feel safe anymore_. His knife chopped while his real hand pushed raw "squid meat" (like I really know what exists in this place). He chopped so fast then stopped. "Woah" It looked like his hand was chopped off 'till he showed us that it wasn't and everything was alright. "These gears have been tough getting used to, but they do come in mighty handy." He did a whole bunch of stuff then turned his "hand" into a flame thrower and heated the cast iron skillet before pouring its contents into a big kettle.

Silver added some spices then took a spoonful and tasted it quickly expelling it from his mouth soon after. He had a bit of a distressed look on his face.

"Uhh...you okay?" Curse my empathy for people...

Silver recovered and wiped his face with his sleeve and looked to me before returning to the kettle and adding what looked like salt.

"Neva been betta lass just needs more salt." Silver reached up and got bowls then filled three with whatever slop he had been making and handed the bowls to us. "Here have a swig."

Delbert stuck his tongue in the bowl and lapped it like dog water. "Mmm, delightfully tangy, yet...robust."

"Old family recipe." Silver smiled and I watched as an eyeball floated up in Doc's "soup" and he screamed. Silver only chuckled and picked it up. "In fact that was part of the old family." Silver popped the eye in his mouth..._gross_

"I can see you're very close." I commented staring at my own bowl hoping that some black lagoon creature wouldn't pop out.

"Ah I'm only kiddin' Doc I ain't nothing' if I ain't a kidder." Silver finally understood or heard my comment and chuckled. _Someone's a little slow today_. Silver walked over to me and it sent shivers up my spine. _Could this be the same Cyborg?_

"Go on Samn, have a swig." He slapped me on the back with his good hand causing me to jolt forward my necklace freeing itself from where it had been hidden beneath my shirt. It caught the light and shined bringing way too much attention to itself. I still held the bowl in my hand but I quickly shoved the stone back in its original place.

I shot Jim a quick look but I noticed that his spoon had turned into a straw and was slurping up the contents of his bowl.

"What the hell?" my voice was pretty quiet but everyone seemed to notice and looked. Jim outstretched the bowl from him and watched the straw. Once it was done it morphed into a pink blob and burped.

Silver smiled and put his hands on his hips. "Morph! You jiggle headed blob a mischief. So that's where you was hiding." Morph (I guess) circled all around us and landed in front of Jim.

"What is that thing?" Jim reached out and touched Morph who...morphed into Jim and copied him.

"What us that thing?" It was kinda cute.

"He's...a morph. I rescued the little shape shifter on Proteus 1" Morph looked to me and transformed into a tinier version.

"Is my hair really that bad?" I sighed but Morph copied me.

"Is my hair really that bad?" Morph ran back to Silver.

"He took a shine to me and we been together ever since." Silver for a moment seemed to soften, but then a bell rang from above and he snapped out of it.

Arrow turned to Doc. "We're about to get under way. Would you like to observe the launch Doctor?" Arrow pointed up.

"Would I?! Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?" Arrow stood tall ignoring the Doc's scientist joke. "I'll follow you."

"Uh...what the hell is a sublaminital jet thingy?" I asked into the air not really asking for an answer. Doc raised a finger, but I put my hands in front of him in the classic do-not-want position. "That was rhetorical!" Doc shrugged and walked past Arrow and up the stairs Jim and I were about to walk up the stairs when Arrow pushed Jim a little and we both stumbled back.

"Mr. Hawkins and Ms. Crisis you will stay here, Mr. Silver you're in charge."

Silver choked and spit his stew out. "I beggin' ya pardon sir, but a-"

"Captains orders! See to it they are both kept busy." His voice boomed throughout the room.

I took a seat on the table and pinched the bridge of my nose a small headache beginning to form, both Silver and Jim tried to protest but it's not easy to say no to a 8 foot tall rock monster. (I actually have no idea how tall he really is.) Once the protesting stopped Arrow turned and continued up the stairs, the three of us were left in the galley.

"So, Captains put you with me aye?" Silver stood up tall then slouched backwards sticking out his...gut. Jim whatevered him while I jumped of the tabled and walked over to a barrel and peered inside. To my surprise it was half full with some sort of fruit.

"Silver?" I asked grabbing one, "What's this?"

Silver sighed and looked to me, "That lass would be a purp, juicy and fresh by the look of the one you grabbed. Try it, I bet you'll love it. "I looked to Jim who walked over to the barrel as well and picked one up. Then he walked to the counter and hopped up on it taking a big bite out of the purp.

I looked down at the purple lime lookin' thing and took a much smaller bite. _What the hell? It's just like an apple._

"Y'know these purps are kinda like the ones back home...on Montressor. Ya ever been there?" Jim gave a cunning grin like he had a plan in mind, but I didn't care I had food in my mouth.

"Ahhh, can't says I have Jimbo." Jim took another bite and I watched Silver cut up who knows what. For all I know it was a potapple (potato-apple).

Jim smiled again..._creepy_. "Come to think of it, just before I left I, uh, met this old Salamander guy. Who, uh, was looking for a cyborg buddy of his."

Silver seemed to half listen. "Is that so?"

"Yeah," Jim put his hand to his head trying to remember, but for some reason it looked like an act. "What was that old Salamanders name again? Oh yeah, Bones; Billy Bones." I watched silver who didn't seem to recognize the name, but if he had, he was quite the actor.

"Bones? Boonnness? Not ringing any bells. Musta been a different Cyborg; theres a slew a cyborgs roaming these parts."

From up above we could hear Arrow yell. "Prepare for launch!"

Silver pushed Jim toward the stairs. "Off with ya lad go and watch the launch, there will be plenty of work for ya when ya get back. Go on and bring Ms. Crisis with ya. A ship launch is a grand thing to see, I wouldn't want either of you to miss it."

Jim looked at me with excited eyes, then grabbed my hand and bolted upstairs.


End file.
